


Fun in the Company Archives

by Entwife_Incognito



Series: "Fun" [10]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: "Fun" Series, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Romance, Workplace Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwife_Incognito/pseuds/Entwife_Incognito
Summary: Lisbon and Jane find another quiet spot for their love antics. Lisbon applies some cop moves. Bonus tryst included. Only six days to to season six! Just trying to get us there. One-shot, no plot, RJ’s dead. Rated ‘E.’ Thanks to Pellegrina for the CBI Archives setting! Disclaimer: I own nothing about The Mentalist.Posted at FFnet originally, on September 23, 2013. Now here with minor refining edits.





	

Blam!  


Gunshot!  


Patrick Jane's legs gave a reflexive jerk and his arms flailed out, yanking him from an especially pleasant dream, desperate to clear his still-bleary mind. He bolted to a sitting position and slid awkwardly from his makeshift bed, a substantial drop if he hadn't already been putting his feet down. As it was, his ankle twisted on something underfoot, flashing a sharp pain that ended quickly, telling him it was not serious. He righted himself carefully, his heart still pounding and a light sheen of perspiration on his forehead as he brought his breath under control.  


When he looked at his feet, Jane saw the book he had been reading. Some gunshot. A book hitting the ground, flat. This job! His relief now complete, he laughed and, running his hands briskly through his hair, stepped onto the balcony to get some fresh air and cool down.  


In a few minutes, he locked the door to his attic aerie and went downstairs to the break room to fix a cup of tea. He noticed that Teresa Lisbon's office door was closed. The blinds were open, so he could see she was not in there. Taking the cup and saucer to his rarely used desk, he sat slouching and staring mindlessly through the windows, sipping the aromatic brew. No doubt Lisbon would return soon. The rest of the team members were working quietly at their desks.  


Rattling his empty cup into its saucer, he addressed no one in particular, "Where's Lisbon?"  


"Archives," Cho said without looking up from his book. "Probably be there all afternoon."  


"Why isn't anyone with her?"  


Van Pelt and Rigsby raised their heads, and said in unintended chorus, "Cho said-"  


"I asked her," said Cho. "She said no sense in everybody getting dirty and dusty."  


Jane just looked at them.  


"And she said she had errands to run before she went down there," Cho finished.  


"Back corner of the tombs, right?" He hadn't been that deep in the CBI building's basement for a long time.  


"Yeah," Van Pelt chimed in. "Boss'll call if she needs anything."  


"Well, I'll just head down there. Check on things."  


The team looked at one another after he left.  


Rigsby shook his head. "Even with Red John dead, he can't let her out of his sight for long. Has to make sure she's okay."  


"I think it's sweet," said Van Pelt. "Everyone needs someone to look after them."  


Rigsby ducked his head as his ears turned red and he looked at Cho to see if Cho was looking at him or at Grace. Cho shook his shoulders and pulled his book closer to his face.  


Jane stopped in the men's room before continuing to his destination. He liked to use a stall for the privacy, but usually left the door open unless it was serious business.  


This time he stood to empty a very full bladder. He talked to his penis as he often did when alone in its naked presence. "Wouldn't you like to go find Teresa?" He made it bob, yes.  


He heard shuffling as someone entered. "Did you say something?" It was Rigsby at one of the urinals.  


"Oh, no. Just muttering to the equipment here."  


"Oh, yeah. Talk to mine all the time. Long as it doesn't talk back, right?"  


"Yeah. Must be something about having an 'outie.' I mean, you look down and there it is, looking alive. It's just polite, somehow."  


"Yep."  


"Yep.  


"Ever wonder if women talk to their boobs?"  


"Ah. No."  


Jane stepped out of the stall to wash his hands before leaving and both men pretended the other wasn't there.  


Flashing his ID at the archive guard, Jane started a friendly conversation with him that led to a thorough knowledge of the security precautions for the archives. They hadn't been upgraded since 1992, much less brought into the age of the digital security camera.  


"Security?" the guard laughed. "I'm it! Who wants this dusty rotting paper anyway? No one thinks it's important enough to even bother. The law requires it to be safeguarded. You're lookin' at the safeguard!"  


He opened the cage door so that Jane could step through. "Enjoy yourself back there! Agent Lisbon was somewhere in the back over on the left."  


"So you make rounds, then?"  


"Rounds?" This brought a deep belly laugh. "Hell, no. What do you think those boxes and file cabinets are gonna get up to, son? No, no. I just heard her rustling around back that way. She's the only one's been down here in maybe six weeks!" He locked the cage door and walked away shaking his head and chuckling, "Rounds!"  


Patrick Jane sauntered to the left down aisles and aisles that, rather than creating channels for a guard to at least peer down, blocked his view entirely by being parallel to the front wall of the cage. They were stacked on heavy steel plate shelving three tiers high, an impenetrable fortress of vision and sound-blocking heaven!  


"I think you'll get to see Teresa in just a few minutes!" he told his excited male flesh. And his heart rang an even higher echo.  


There was a lot of natural light coming from the section where Lisbon would be. Approaching, he saw where the basement's dirt berm opened outside, two large low-hung industrial windows flanking a set of exterior doors.  


Looking left and right, he found Lisbon about three rows up from the back wall, one of the windows lighting the aisle. She stood on a rolling, railed hydraulic platform with a box at her feet, raised to search a file cabinet on the middle tier. She pulled a manila folder and placed it in the box. Turning back to the cabinet, she spotted Jane smiling up at her. She could tell he was studying her ass from this new angle, then his eyes shifted to her bust line.  


But he said, "Do women talk to their boobs?"  


Lisbon laughed out loud. "You mean the way you talk to your bad boy whenever he's out and you're alone with him?"  


"Yeah. How'd you know about that?"  


"We practically live together, Patrick. I hear what goes on once in awhile. And yes, I talk to the girls sometimes. Why do you ask?"  


Not wanting to share private men's room talk, he said, "Oh, I just thought of it in the bathroom."  


"While you were talking to bad boy?" She snickered.  


"Well, yes. Why don't I hear you talking to the girls?"  


"I don't think I take them out as much as you take out- Hey! What are you doing here anyway?"  


"Just thought you might want to see me."  


"Well, well," she said in a sultry voice. "You must be psychic after all."  


"Been missing me?"  


"Even I can spot a perfectly unguarded place with a set-up like this. Naturally, I thought of you. How much you'd appreciate it."  


"Why didn't you call me?"  


"It may surprise you to know I had work to do."  


"Had. Are you finished? Come down here." He caught her eye and winked. "I have something for you."  


"Something naughty, no doubt."  


"Just what you've been wanting. Bad boy needs a hug."  


"I see what you've got there. I think he's trying to bust loose."  


All the suggestive talk fed the fires of their libidos. Lisbon pressed the controls and started the process to lower the platform and step out, aided by Jane's proffered hand.  


He stepped forward to press his lips to hers and allowed them to cling to her flesh as he pulled away. She followed the pressure, maintaining the kiss as long as possible, bending towards him until the last moment. Her cheeks were flushed when they finally broke. He smiled and licked his lips as if cleaning them of sugar, savoring her taste.  


Before she could step to the ground, he lifted her into a tight embrace, then lowered his head to listen to her heart.  


"I wish we were home. I want to lay my cheek on your naked breast. It's peaceful there. Your heart beats there."  


"Mmmmm. As long as your hand is on me, even if it's only resting."  


"You know I can't keep my hands off you."  


Suddenly Jane was on his heels, back pinned to a cabinet, a row of metal handles pretending to massage his spine. It put him enough off balance that Lisbon could anchor his wrists, elbows bent, to the cabinets on either side. It forced his hips forward as he tried to balance, and she snaked against him, tucking her knees between his. Smiling wickedly into his flushed face, she shoved his knees open. To keep his balance he had to widen his stance and her pelvis was against his in a moment, frisking him.  


"What are you looking for, Agent Lisbon? I'm sure I've got it."  


"I know you do. I can feel it. I want it."  


"I think you've got me right where you want mmmmmm—"  


She started a kiss that did not let up until they had to break for the air needed to feed their heating bodies. His arms were wrapped around her now as she used her weight to keep him willingly pinned. He would have had to peel her off, every inch of her was pressed so tight to him. But he wanted her there, petting him with her entire body while he grew almost painfully erect.  


"I want you, Teresa. I want inside you." He relaxed his embrace and pried his hands between them long enough to undo his trousers and get his pants and underwear to his knees. Then he started unfastening hers.  


He had freed her from a trouser leg when she begged him to touch her. Petting her over her exposed panties, his fingers came away wet and he whined, turning his lips to her neck and mouthing the base where it met her shoulder. She tipped her vulva onto his fingers and he slipped two inside of her while the crotch of her panties fought him. At the same time, he tried to remove her pants with his free hand so that he could have access to her body. It was a clumsy process in their frenzied state.  


"No, no! I don't want to take anything else down or off. Please. Slip it into me now. I want to feel you push your way into me and roll across my clit. I want the mouth of my pussy sitting on your balls. I wa—"  


"Oh, ah! Teresa, you're driving me mad!" he breathed. "I can't fuck you properly with your panties on. Not the way you want it." He managed to wriggle his fingers deeper but her clit was harnessed to the crotch of her underwear. "And I want it just as bad. You're losing another pair, and now!" With that, he jerked his wrist to give his hand enough torque to snap the crotch seam.  


Lisbon heard it go and breathed a sigh of relief, followed by a moan of frustration that he was not already in her.  


Jane quickly sized up the possibilities for positioning them. She was ready to climb him like a tree. Well, he would let her! Shifting to wedge his back at the space between two cabinets, he looked Lisbon in eyes so full of lust that he thought they might melt him. He braced his feet on the floor. "Jump up." When she did, he cupped her luscious bottom with his hands, squeezing firmly to control her hips.  


At the end of the aisle to his left was the huge old-fashioned, multi-paned warehouse-style window with a low interior ledge. Anyone peering in would have a clear view of their lovemaking. The realization scored his spine with an edge of frisson and anticipation. Next time, he would take her sitting on that windowsill!  


Wrapping her hands securely around his neck, Lisbon immediately sought his standing cock, and when she found it, Jane guided himself into her heat and slick with a strangled shout of pleasure. She captured his lips to help their need for quiet. When her toes found the cabinet handles, she used them for leverage and began to glide against him as he tucked her bottom with his hands and drove her hips hard against himself with every thrust. The cabinets rattled like they were full of marbles, dull and low.  


"Press me tighter, Patrick, tighter!"  


He found a way to do as she asked and was rewarded when she threw her head back in a low breathy call and snugged herself completely to his balls, then bent her head to his neck. Sounding a series of low grunts, he released an orgasm so strong he wanted to collapse, especially when Teresa started contracting around him and moaning high in his ear. Bending his knees to change the pressure grid on his body, Jane allowed her to sink further onto his lap and breathed sighs of relaxation rather than release. Lisbon moved as if she meant to get off him.  


"Stay! Stay. It's too nice this way."  


It was a strain on Lisbon's legs to have them bent and splayed so wide open, her toes still wedged on the cabinet handles. "I feel like a sex spider," she laughed.  


"All right." He kissed her neck and supported her as she separated from him and put her feet on the floor.  


"I need your hanky, sweetie."  


There went another handkerchief! Fishing in his jacket pocket, he shook out the soft ice-white square of cloth and draped it lightly into her hand, watching as she used it to blot the evidence of their encounter. It stirred him even now to see her handle her swollen pink flesh as she worked. He sighed. Oh, to be that hanky! Of course, he'd only end up in the trash when she'd finished with him. Yes. There it went into her pocket for disposal into a trashcan she deemed sufficiently unremarkable.  


In a moment she removed her panties, now only an open circle of lace, over the outside of her trousers, and stuffed them into her pocket with his handkerchief. He fastened his clothes as she dressed and then offered to carry the box of files for her. She tossed her panties and his handkerchief into a trash barrel on their way.  


Back in the CBI offices, Jane set the archive box on Lisbon's table and sat down in a chair in front of her desk, watching as she seated herself.  


"What is it, Jane? What's on your mind?"  


"Nice desk you have here." He lightly kicked the front panel that went to the floor. Lots of hollow. "Big. Deep. A lot of space under here?"  


Lisbon ducked her head to assess. She'd never really noticed. As long as it had enough room for her legs and no cramping, what was there to think about? "Seems fine. Why? You need to store something? The Citroen definitely won't fit." She flipped the switch to boot the computer and it whirred into the silence. When she turned to look at Jane, his eyes had a feral glow that put a pink blush into both their cheeks.  


"Not here and not now, Patrick."  


"What do you mean?"  


"Don't be coy with me. You look like you're about to come over that desk to play big bad wolf and eat me up. We've already-"  


"Now who's psychic? Take off your pants, Teresa."  


"What? No. Let me work."  


"What have you got to do?"  


"Well, I . . . "  


"Uh-huh. Take them off and let me under your desk. I won't take long. I'll make quick work of you, little lamb. I don't want anything but that. All for you. A present. Haven't you ever wanted to . . . get off at your desk? I'm offering you the chance to fulfill another fantasy. In no time at all. I promise."  


Lisbon went beet red. She was flustered by his suggestions and by her desire to comply with them. How could he know about those fantasies? And most involved him! Her racing mind tried to outpace her heartbeat and her thoughts tumbled like they were out of breath. He couldn't be wanting to . . . again . . . they had just . . . but no, he just wanted to . . . for her. She scanned the room. The blinds were already closed.  


"Lock the door." God. Did she have no control at all with this man? That confident, seductive voice and those siren eyes. Could a man be a siren? Damn. He was crawling under her desk.  


"Just pull them down to your knees. I'll take them off the rest of the way."  


Well, at least they didn't have to worry about her panties this time, and she wouldn't need a hanky. Gah! How depraved was that?  


His thumb was rubbing across the fabric of her pants, crossing her labia underneath and exciting her clit. Oh hell, he was right! It wouldn't take long at all. She got her trousers down to her knees as Jane was removing her shoes, and he pulled them off the rest of the way.  


Pulling on the tops of her thighs to coax her to the edge of the chair, he pushed her knees wide. She gasped at the sexual flutter in her core. This was so hot! It was like the fantasy of a lifetime! She spread her legs wider and scooted as much as she could over the edge of the chair so that Jane could get to her. Being blind to what he was doing down there only added to her excitement. With her last thought of self-preservation, Lisbon turned up the music on her computer.  


Under the desk, Jane at first snickered in delight as he watched Lisbon present this part of her body to him so wantonly. But the trust and desire it implied sobered him in a bolt of love that he longed to express with her soft, sweet flesh. Holding out his large tongue, he licked her lips without warning and listened to the low groan she managed to keep in her throat. When he touched her again, it was to delve his tongue slowly into her, in and out several times and then drag it to the knot of nerves at the top of her cleft.  


Lisbon's positioning, in a chair, legs under a desk, needing to maintain quiet and unable to move or change to another position, forced her to relax and submit to Jane's ministrations. She was the glory hole for his mouth and it was almost too stimulating to bear, titillating in its pretend anonymity. Her perception sharpened for the different textures and manipulations, even alterations in temperature, that he brought to her eroticized flesh. She wanted to scream her pleasure in the worst way and the pressure seemed to force all sensation lower where Jane eagerly just flat ate her out.  


He had stopped really thinking a few minutes before, kneeling in the dark enclosed space, his head between the legs of the woman he loved more than life. His eyes were closed because he couldn't see her beautiful vulva anyway. Instead he sensed everything with his mouth, tongue and nose. He was intoxicated, hypnotized and focused on every micro-move, every hushed moan or sigh that carried pleasure. Her moisture seeped freely onto his tongue and her flesh became swollen and pillowy, filling his mouth.  


Her legs pliant to his direction, she allowed him to push her completely open to flog her clitoris mercilessly with the tense tip of his tongue. The erect nub seemed to pulse and then he sensed her arching, followed by deep throbbing contractions that he could feel with his tongue. He kissed this lower mouth gently and stroked her legs to ease the remains of her powerful climax.  


Gently, he drew the trousers up her lower legs and slipped her shoes back on as she rested in the chair. He tapped her knees to let her know he was ready for her to stand up and finish dressing. She did so as he crawled out from under the desk, his shirttails hanging out three-fourths of the way around and his hair in heat coils, damp at the hair line. His lips were cherry-red. She kissed them, loving what they had done to her.  


"Lie down on the couch and cool down. You can't go out of here looking like a sex swamp."  


While he had never heard that term before, it certainly matched how Jane felt at the moment and he obeyed Lisbon's direction, tucking his shirt and stretching his cramped muscles with a sigh.  


"That was incredible," she said quietly, flopped boneless again in her chair. "You stay here a bit longer, let your flush return to normal. I'm going to clean up and try to find my normal work life. It would help if you found another place to light for awhile." She opened a desk drawer and sprayed air freshener in a long, lazy arc from the can she kept there. Then she made herself get up and open the door.  


Jane looked at her and smiled. "I love you," he said softly.  


"I adore you, Patrick Jane. You make my life a sweet and exciting thing."  


"And you make my life a garden, Teresa Lisbon." He blew her a kiss and she caught it, pressing it to her heart. It was so corny, and so utterly perfect.


End file.
